


Room to Grow by Traincat [Podfic]

by Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Room to Grow by Traincat read by Rhea314</p><p><b>Summary</b>: Adam stared down at the dragon. The dragon stared up at Adam.<br/>"Mrrp?" the baby dragon said, sounding just like a kitten. Ronan hoisted the hand it was attached to higher, daring Adam to say anything.<br/>"Get in the car," Adam said after a long moment. "I'm getting dressed."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room to Grow by Traincat [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Room to Grow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471669) by [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/pseuds/Traincat). 



**Title** : Room to Grow  
**Author** : Traincat  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Raven Cycle  
**Character** : Ronan/Adam  
**Rating** : Teen and Up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings  
**Summary** : Adam stared down at the dragon. The dragon stared up at Adam.  
"Mrrp?" the baby dragon said, sounding just like a kitten. Ronan hoisted the hand it was attached to higher, daring Adam to say anything.  
"Get in the car," Adam said after a long moment. "I'm getting dressed."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5471669)  
**Length** 0:47:15  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Amplificathon%202016/Room%20to%20Grow%20by%20Traincat.mp3)


End file.
